Twilit
by MerryObahan
Summary: I'm going to be moving this story to me other account, and hopefully it'll have steady, regular updates too.
1. Shadowy Prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Zelda and probably never will. But the basic idea in this story is mine and particular characters (not yet introduced) are mine as well.

* * *

It pulsated. Throbbed. Thrived in the dark, illuminated like a beacon in the fog. It called out to the darkness in the hearts of others. And so the darkness responded. Twilight clawed its way into the land.

* * *

Illia stared on at the retreating back of Link, dashing off on Epona and hoping for their safety. It was but a short while ago that apparently urgent news was rushed to his door. So soon the hero was called into action again. Regardless, he seemed intent on going.

Riding and twisting about a winding path, the hero paid no mind to the scenery, though it rang out to him that it was quite unfamiliar of the Hyrule he knew, but a land familiar to him all the same. Generally, one didn't keep down a path that was suspicious as it was curious, but it only seemed right to go that way. Eventually, it changed from forest to a large and almost familiar clearing. Epona slowed and he took a moment to look around, though quite alert. He felt as though he'd once lost his trusty stead in this area, though that was far from true, seeing as he'd never graced this land before. Alarms rang out suddenly in his mind, an eery though familiar feeling settled through him. Not wanting to endanger Epona, he left her be and went on ahead, going through an end of the clear to an odd, ledge area.. The hookshot brought him through and finally to the end. Striding along, he found himself at a door, hesitant and with the feeling seeping through him stronger, he pushed the door open and covered his face, reeling back. It seemed the darkness ahead had nearly overwhelmed him and he knew a step further, he would no longer be himself; Another form. But if this was the case, then it was necessary. Running through far as impossible, he found himself in pain and hunched over.

After the pained moans and a groan, a howl echoed through the haunting tower and one could be sure; Twilight had invaded Termina.

* * *

The basic prologue! Yay! Well, I know there are quite a few Twilight/MM roleplays and I suppose there are plenty of fics about it, but I'm hoping mine will be original and enjoyable. I'll frequently be casting polls for important decisions too.

Please read and review! Expect the chapters to be getting quite longer after this.


	2. Indulgent Darkness

Disclaimer : I only wish I had any rights to Zelda or worked for Nintendo and such... But I'll just make do with fanfiction. The basic idea and potential plot elements are my idea and some later characters are mine, but that's about all.

* * *

The horrifying beauty of Twilight would soon seem as much home to Link as Hyrule had, what with all the time spent there. His wolf form treaded carefully in the town, senses flipping on and off, looking for any sign of shadow beasts or even another soul. The search would have grown to be desperate if a hint of 'life' hadn't finally shown itself. Running over to the ghostly presence Link stared at the muttering man. He was elderly and looked a bit intimidating. His scowl probably could have given Ganondorf a run for his money. He muttered and motioned subtlely before rolling his head and making a hiss-like groaning sound, speaking louder suddenly.

"Cursed beasts. Out of no where! And the soldiers wanted to run! Men need to fight!" So much for fighting. But he had mentioned beasts. Shadow beasts? Leaving the old coot be, Link returned to traversing the town, getting the sense it was lively as Castle Town on a good day. A good day not overtaken by shadows of Twilight. More ghosts, most speaking of their fright at witnessing tentacled beasts - shadow beasts undoubtedly - and another crying over a young man. A change of pace, and a very curious one. Looking past the woman, a pair of steps caught his attention and he traversed them warily, expectant but jumpy all the same as stakes fell about and surrounded his immediate area and shadow beasts dropped out of the sky.

Growling out, they begun their erratic movement and went for a chance to attack. It had taken nearly forever, but he took them out. After the little fight, Link was missing a certain friend more and more. But if Twilight had taken over this land, didn't that mean he'd meet her as well? His hopes were high, but it felt so uncertain.

Moving on, Link's gaze brought him to a child watching over a smaller alley. How tragic to see such a young one in this state again, but that was why he was here - to fix it. Walking over, the child rambled on about protecting the secret place, regardless of monsters. Intent and ready, the wolf jumped over the boy and ran on through a suddenly cavernous area, bounding across platforms jutting from water and coming to an immense, open area. It was a struggle to climb up the steep wall, but the results had him awed. Coming to even ground, light and vibrant colors met his eyes. It was amazing and drew his attention and had he been more absorbed, he would have missed the fact that not only was he human again but that there was a distant, weak sobbing. Looking his form over quickly, he dropped his hands and stared up before taking off to the flight of colored stairs. His attention was brought to a young man crying softly in the corner. A brilliant light seemed to radiate from him - particularly the blueish object clutched to his chest.

Walking over quietly, the young man's attention jumped to Link, shock and horror etched on his face before he calmed down and stared in awe. "W-who are you!?" He wiped his tears and his crying slowly came to a halt. He was probably relieved and thankful. His hopes had been blessed with a savior. Link knelt down and peered at the boy, finally turning to the blue object glowing from the grasp. "Oh, this is the Moon's Tear. Somehow, it turned away all the darkness in this area, but everyone is still... -And those monsters!"

It seemed as though he would break into a fit of crying all over again. Link offered a slight nod and the boy calmed down, looking to the hero curiously. "I wanted to go save everyone, but I don't know how alone. I'm so scared..." Crestfallen and slowly drained of his hope, his head dropped in shame and shoulders slackened. Link's own expression was slowly taking a hint of solemn nature, but an idea came to mind and was reflected in his countenance. He tapped the boy, now looking slowly up to Link, and pointed to the Moon's Tear.

"Hm?" He lifted it and surveyed it over before setting it back into his lap and turning his gaze. It was an obvious thought, one he held dearly earlier when he was tempted to venture out and save everyone, but had given up realizing he couldn't handle everything that would be thrown at him. He turned to Link with a steeled expression and stood up abruptly. "If I use this to fend of the darkness, will you protect me?" Link smiled warmly and nodded, glad the boy had gotten the picture. The youth nodded as well and walked over to the telescope. "At the top of the clock tower... That's where it all started from. I'm sure if we can get there, we can make it all go away."

Link joined the boy's side, gazing through the telescope to the clock tower. He felt as though he'd looked through it before, and almost as though an impish creature was supposed to taunt him, but the feeling was easily shaken off and he turned back to the younger man and nodded.

Sprinting through the path and coming back to the alleyway, Link's eyes darted about, taking notice that a great amount of the immediate area was recovered from Twilight, but only when they were within that area. He was eager to ensure it was all free. They took an alternate route than the one he had, and he was curious why, but it seemed well enough; Until shadow beasts attacked. So that's where they were hiding. They were easy to be rid of though, and the two kept toward the clock tower, coming back through a different path and the boy ran up a ramp, Link in tow.

Pushing open double doors, they looked inside and ran up a length of steps, darkness thickening around them and an odd sensation running through them both. At last they came to the top and a multitude of inexistant sounds flooded their ears. It sounded of sadness and aching.

"That thing over there... It's what causing all this!" The boy pointed over to the mysterious object, flooded in a thick shadow and quite alive seemingly.

Metal rang out as Link drew his sword and the two approached slowly, before a mass of foggy shadow leapt from the shrouded object and darted toward them. A couple of slashes sent it dying done but not through. Crumpling within itself, a light vague sounded emitted from it before it grew slowly, accumulating more shadow and taking on a form all too familiar to Link. Harsh fangs somehow glinted in the dark scene and a snarl had both Link and young boy step back cautiously.

Shooting toward them, the shadow wolf made for a pounce and Link pushed the young boy, side-stepping almost a moment too late. His grip tightened on the hilt of his sword and with a shout, he was in the air and with a ripping sound falling after as his sword shredded the breeze. A barking whimper signaled he hit the mark and the demonic beast shuddered, collapsing and the shadow pulling back amongst the floor, fading entirely. Instantly, cubes of dark and light protruded and strutted about the air awkwardly before dissipating and the two looked about wide-eyed as light flooded the area.

"We... we did it! You did it! You saved Clock Town!" The boy cheered, jumping up and down. A confident smile was his response, though surprise soon replaced the assured expression and the boy tackled Link with a hug. "My mother should be safe now too!" His lithe form raced from the Clock Tower and Link followed after in a slower pace, watching as people looked about awkwardly, confusion etched on their faces.

A warm smile reached his lips and filled his eyes as he surveyed the scene. Seems they jumped back into their lives quickly though. A familiar voice and crying reached his ears and he came upon the woman before the stairs yet again, though was quite surprised to see his young accomplice within her arms. Tears slid down her cheeks and the boy was repeatedly told how happy she was that he was alright. His laughter slowly calmed as he pulled from her embrace and gestured to Link. "Mother, he's the one who saved Clock Town. He found me and defeated all the monsters and got rid of the darkness."

Her smile was wide and maternal as she gazed at Link, bowing deeply and wiping a tear. "Thank you, so many thanks. Please, allow us to do something for you. Come this way." He followed the two as they ascended the little stairs and they came to a particular building, walking in and right past an empty desk. The boy seemed to mutter something of 'coward' and 'lazy', though with no menace or contempt. Perhaps a simple remark?

They came to a door where there was quite the uproar and entered, a panicked young man froze at seeing them and shooed everyone out immediately. "ANJU! I'm so glad you're alright!" The violet-haired figure rushed over the red-head and embraced her dearly, as though she would disappear from his sight.

"Oh Kafei, I was so worried. But everything is fine, this young man saved everyone." The two pulled back and eyed Link with equal warmth, though a great surprise on the man's half. "Thank you for everything. I'd like to repay your kindness." He shook Link's hand and the warrior immediately felt a sort of bond. He could sense perseverance and a deep sense of honor within this man.

"Yeah, please stay a while so we can repay your kindness, my mother owns the inn! He can stay, right mom?" He turned to her and she nodded, and he turned back to the man. "And since my father is the mayor of Clock Town, there must be something we can do for you. What do you go by? You can call me Jeif"

* * *

And there we have it! Already so many familiar characters! Kafei, Anju and the head carpenter (such a small cameo though). Maybe even Skullkid will pop up?  
There's a bit more to his adventure Clock Town before Link is able to head out into the real adventure however.

Also, sorry the update took so long. A busy schedule combined with laziness and lack of inspiration does not bode well for me and my works. However, I hope to update a lot quicker now since things have changed.


End file.
